Test Subject 41026
by Masquerade Puppet Bella
Summary: Title may change. : She was left on the side to die until they found her. They cared for her in the past four days and hoped to continue to care for her until he came and ruined it for her hoping to crush her hopes and take rage out on the world with him
1. Testing

**Test Subject Number 41026**

**Summary: She was left on the side to die until they found her. They cared for her in the past four days and hoped to continue to care for her until he came and ruined it for her hoping to crush her hopes and take rage out on the world with him. A bad lab accident left her in a coma for 3 years. She woke up in care of the doctors who've apologized and a certain person who looks VERY similar to the ass that did this to her.**

**--**

**B/N: HEY HEY PARTY PEOPLE!! Yeah, new story. Let me tell you about this story. This wasn't actually supposed to be a fanfic; it was suppose to be a story for my dad to make into clay animation film. This is actually how my style of writing is, twisted, macabre, scary, yeah it may not seem like it, but this story hopefully isn't like my normal type of writing cause I went back after writing it for my dad, and toned it down a bit and added the Naruto characters names. Not sure about the name, but if you have a name for it tell me please! **

_**Chapter 1: Testing**_

**--**

Dr. Tsunade's Log: January 12, 1: 46am

_We_ _have a new subject. She was found, on the street dead and nearly bloodless, they had already gotten her. Identification Haruno Sakura, test subject number 41026. Description: Long pink hair with purple, black, and blue highlights, eye color unknown for now, age about thirteen, long eyelashes, long nails, pale skin, her transformation incomplete, nothing has happened, we will keep observation though, slender figure and average height. Stable condition no signs of her living although the moderator beeps as if she still is, must be a malfunction in the model, note to self: Get new heart rate moderator. A few twitches of the fingers, but that is it._

End Log

Dr. Jiraya's Log January 15, 5:30pm

_Test subject number 41026 has awoken. New Data obtained: One black iris with red speckles here and there, second eye, iris color red with black speckled. Obviously one of a kind, note o self: Research on different colored eyes. Are black and red natural eye colors or is this the first step of the transformation? For the first hour she was quiet, she walked around a bit, sat back down on the floor rather than the gurney, and twiddled her fingers. When exactly sixty-one and a half minutes pasted she started screaming, tearing at her hair going into the fetal position, tearing at her own flesh till she bled, side note: The most place test subject number 41026 scratched at was at the wrists, research later?. This occurred for about twenty- one and a half minutes till number 51026 stopped abruptly. She huddled to a corner and hugged her knees while silently sobbing and saying "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata", side note: In a few days ask who this "Hinata" is. Five minutes of holding herself she finally relaxed and fell asleep again. Test Subject number 41026, after a short "nap" woke and banged on the walls and scratched at them till her nails broke and the tips of her fingers bled. It got so out of control we shot her with a tranquilizer. Tomorrow we try her with food and drinks. We'll see the out come._

End Log

Dr. Orochimaru's Log January 16, 7:30am **(B/n: He's a good guy here)**

_Test subject 41026 has denied food and drinks. 41026 has also denied sample two. Note to self: Analyze if she is a hybrid. Get chemicals ready. Sanitize the syringes and clean up the lab._

End Log

With writing down that little log, Dr. Orochimaru shut the log book. Dr. Orochimaru was in his mid 30's with long black hair, paste pale skin, and yellow snake eyes. He walked down the corridors and into a white room. There a woman in her mid 30's with blonde hair in four pigtails with hazel **(B/n: THEY LOOK HAZEL TO ME!!! CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG!) **eyes and a little bit of a tan stood with a man in his mid 30's as well with gray hair in a pony tail with black (**B/n: Are they black?) **eyes and olive colored skin.

"You're back, that didn't take long." Dr. Jiraya spoke without a look towards Dr. Orochimaru.

"There really wasn't anything to put down now was there?" Dr. Orochimaru inquired.

"Shh Test Subject 41026 is moving about." Dr. Tsunade hissed at her colleges. Immediately they hushed as they watched Test Subject 51026.

"Where am I?" Sakura thought for about the hundredth time. All alone in a white room with only bright lights, a heart beat monitor, a gurney that served for a bed, a tray with ham on it, a glass of red thick liquid, and a glass with water.

"Who am I?" She thought again, another thing she asked herself for the hundredth time as well.

"What happened?" She whispered as she hugged herself again. Soon the pain started all over again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and banged her head against the wall so hard she knocked herself unconscious.

"When should we start testing her?" Dr. Jiraya asked as he walked away from the glass floor that served as the mirrored ceiling for Test Subject 51026.

"When her transformation is complete, for now we study her, watch her, and anticipate her every move till she is like a book we've read so many times before. First though, I think we should teach her everything we know, befriend her and then burn her trust." A new voice informed with an evil chuckle following his statement. The three doctors turned to the new voice. It was a tall man looking to be in his early 20's, black hair that was slicked back hair with a widow's peek showing along with some bangs that shaped his face, pale skin, obsidian eyes, and was VERY well built.

"That's inhuman!" Dr. Tsunade cried.

"She'd rebel!" Dr. Orochimaru shouted.

"She'd kill us all!" Dr. Jiraya yelled.

All of the pleading seemed useless to this new man. He just continued his evil laugh and walked over to the glass floor and looked down at Sakura. He studied her and how she was unconscious holding her head. A scowl went over his face before changing into a malicious grin.

"So they got a mere child huh? Interesting." He crackled as he sat on the floor and continued examination of Elizabeth.

"That they did, we found her on the street dead holding onto her shoulder Dr. Uchiha." Dr. Tsunade explained still not liking the idea of betraying the young girl.

"Interesting indeed, indeed interesting, please Itachi, not old enough to want to be called 'Dr. Uchiha', that was my father's name and he's dead now isn't her? So what is her name?" The said man asked.

"Test Subject Number 41026." Dr. Jiraya answered.

"No, her REAL name, not what number subject is." Itachi growled loosing patients, he didn't like smart asses.

"Haruno Sakura." Dr. Orochimaru hissed. Itachi glared Orochimaru down and grinned evilly.

"Well now, let the fun begin." Itachi laughed menacingly.

--

**B/n: Good? Bad? Okaii? Need to know peoples. **


	2. Tranfomation

**Test Subject Number 41026**

**Summary: She was left on the side to die until they found her. They cared for her in the past four days and hoped to continue to care for her until he came and ruined it for her hoping to crush her hopes and take rage out on the world with him. A bad lab accident left her in a coma for 3 years. She woke up in care of the doctors who've apologized and a certain person who looks VERY similar to the ass that did this to her.**

**--**

**B/N: Okaii if you're an author you know where I am coming from. You just have a story where you love and really couldn't wait to update? Well I love this story so much I just had to update.**

_**Chapter 2: Transformation**_

**--**

The three doctors all gathered in a room and discussed what Itachi had said and talked about how messed up it was.

"We can't do that to Test Subject 41026!" Tsunade cried as she slammed her fists down on the ebony table. Orochimaru and Jiraya sighed, they knew she was right, but they did work for Uchiha Itachi.

"Dr. Tsunade there really isn't anything we can do." Jiraya tried to calm down Tsunade. Tsunade gave a slow sigh and nodded.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"She's awake." Orochimaru commented. Tsunade, Jiraya, and Orochimaru all threw away their coffees and donuts that they were munching on for breakfast.

_All programs initiated_

_Beep_

_All Bacterium Terminated_

_Beep_

_Heart Rate_

_Beep_

_0 Heart Beats_

_Pulse Rate_

_Beep_

_0 Pulse Rate_

_Subject Test_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Subject Test Complete_

_Subject Number 41026 is healthy _

"Well she made it through the night." Orochimaru observed as he checked the giant computer. Tsunade pushed Orochimaru out of the chair and typed in stuff.

_Test Subjects Alive_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Test Subjects Alive: 1_

Orochimaru, Jiraya, and Tsunade gapped, only one out of the 41026 test subjects were left, and that test subject was their newest one. There was only one other test subject that had lived and he was released two years back...

"Better call Itachi…" Tsunade sighed.

"No." Jiraya said.

"What?" Orochimaru questioned.

"He doesn't NEED to know, you know if he found out he'd just go out and hunt-" Jiraya started explaining before being interrupted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" Test Subject 41026 cried. Tsunade rushed to the glass floor to see what was happening. Down there Sakura's skin paled, her nails grew longer as she clawed at both wrists, her hair grew longer, her mouth which was wide open revealed her longing canine teeth, black wings tore her black shirt, and her eyes remained the same. Soon she lied on the ground panting and her eyes closed.

"She's transforming." Tsunade gasped. Orochimaru and Jiraya ran over to Tsunade and also gasped.

"It takes 90 hours though to fully transform!" Jiraya gawked.

"We have to call Itachi!" Orochimaru called as he ran to the phone.

"But!" Tsunade called out. Too late, Jiraya beat her.

"We can't, we have to save her from what Itachi would want her to do." Jiraya reasoned. Orochimaru hadn't thought of that.

"You're right."

"What now?"

"We talk to her and send her food." Tsunade said as she walked out of the lab. Orochimaru and Jiraya quickly ran after her.

--

"_Is it over?" _Sakura thought as she got up, bad mistake, she had a bad headache.

"_**Well honey you aren't dead."**_ A voice said.

"_Aw Kami-sama I'm crazy!" _Sakura groaned mentally.

"_**Shut up and listen. I'm your conscious, you know that voice in your head that tells you what's good and what's bad? The thing you console with?" **_The voice explained.

"_I'm not stupid! I just forgot okay?" _

"_**Yeah, yeah whatever."**_

"_Am I dead?"_

"_**Do you have a heartbeat?"**_

"_No."_

"_**Then you're not—wait say what?" **_

"_I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING HERTBEAT!"_

_--_

Orochimaru held a tray of food that consist of one wine glass of crimson thick liquid, a turkey sandwich, water, juice, Pepsi, fruit, vitamins **(B/N: I pronounce it ViTamins rather than vItamins. Yeah yeah my bro says that I say it as if I were from England or something, I CAN'T HELP IT!!! I had to go to speech therapy when I was little and the person who taught me how to speak correctly pronounced it that way. ) **a brownie, and some other pills.

Jiraya had a clipboard, video camera to record the events, and a whole bunch of VCRs. He also had mirrors, blankets, pillows and a bunch of magazines.

Tsunade cheerfully had a suitcase full of wardrobe and a makeup kit. Tsunade was also a test subject years ago that gave her super strength, and using it she had a giant box that had a king sized bed frame and bed in it, there was still more to be put in her "room", but they would settle for this now.

--

"_**Say what?"**_

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD! DO YOU NOT GET IT?!?! I HAVE NO HEARTBEAT, NO PULSE, I AM DEAD!"_

"_**Then how do you know everything that is happening? WE CAN'T BE DEAD!"**_

"_Um…maybe we are in HELL?!?!?!"_

_Automatic door Activated_

Sakura's now keen ears picked up on the sound.

"_100 feet away from where I am."_

"_**Not-Uh!"**_

"_Fine! 100 and 1 feet away from us!"_

"_**Yep!"**_

_**--**_

"Is this really a good idea?" Jiraya asked as he walked towards the real door.

"We have to gain her trust, Test Subject number 00001 was a success when we did this and we were able to release him." Tsunade shrugged.

_Analyses Dr Tsunade_

_Analyses Dr. Orochimaru_

_Analyses Dr. Jiraya_

_Analyses complete._

_Click_

Sakura turned her head to the left and saw three new people. Automatically she huddled up to a corner and held herself. She was afraid. And now introductions and explanations were needed.

--

**B/n: Well…here you go. Yeah I know last chapter had spelling mistakes and the occasional "51026". Let me tell you why, the original story was suppose to be "51026" because me being stupid on the weekends thought that all those numbers equaled "13". As for the spelling mistakes I didn't have time to actually slick the little button and make sure because as some of you may know, I'm grounded and my dad was coming so I couldn't do that an I wanted 2 submit. Yeah, yeah I know Bella is an idiot, don't remind me… Yesh I know this chapter sucked well cut me some slack it's 11:00ish at night and yeah! I have school tomorrow.**

**Thanks to**

**ItaSaku29 - For reviewing and always reading my stories in which I return the favor. It's not that intense and awesome, stop giving me tons of credit for a story that isn't that great…but thank you! Bella loves your reviews.**

**deedee2034 – Was this a quick enough update for you? Lol! Thanks for reviewing and saying that my story is good!**

**And**

**Sakura4eva – Thanks for telling me about my mess ups! I'm a bit sleepy okaii and I already had an explanation. Thanks for reviewing too. **


	3. Explanations

Test Subject Number 41026

**Test Subject Number 41026**

**Summary: She was left on the side to die until they found her. They cared for her in the past four days and hoped to continue to care for her until he came and ruined it for her hoping to crush her hopes and take rage out on the world with him. A bad lab accident left her in a coma for 3 years. She woke up in care of the doctors who've apologized and a certain person who looks VERY similar to the ass that did this to her.**

**--**

**B/N: Okaii if you're an author you know where I am coming from. You just have a story where you love and really couldn't wait to update? Well I love this story so much I just had to update.**

_**Chapter 3: Explanations**_

**--**

_Sakura turned her head to the left and saw three new people. Automatically she huddled up to a corner and held herself. She was afraid. And now introductions and explanations were needed_.

--

"Hey there sweetie." Tsunade whispered in a comforting voice as she walked slowly over to the test subject. Test Subject 41026 just backed up as far as she could to get away from Tsunade.

"L-leave me alone." 41026 whispered in a hiss. Tsunade didn't pay any attention as she continued to get closer.

"**She isn't gonna leave you alone."  
**

"_Neither will you."_

"**That's cold."**

"_Have you felt my body temperature? That's cold."_

The conversation she was having inside her head would have gone on longer if she hadn't of felt herself in Tsunade's tight grasp.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not going to harm you Test Subject 41026. It'll be alright." Tsunade cooed. The subject just thrashed around in Tsunade's grasp. She didn't want anyone touching her. With nothing working she tried the only thing that came to mind: Biting.

"Ah!" Tsunade gasped as she felt sharp teeth inject her arm.

"No!" Orochimaru called out as he ran to Tsunade with a syringe full of anesthetics to knock 41026 out. Tsunade held up her free hand and laughed.

"It's okay. I'll live. She did it out of self-defense. Beside, she won't suck me out of all my blood. I'll stop her before then."

"_It taste…good." _

"**Amazingly good…who would have thought? A hemophobic person liking the taste.**"

"_B-blood?"_

"**Yes darling, blood."**

"_Ugh!" _Withthat she threw Tsunade's arm away from her and spit out the remaining blood in her mouth, constantly filling her mouth up with saliva and spiting that out.

"Are you okay?" Jiraya asked.

"I-I have a phobia with blood." 41026 replied, and then right after covered her mouth. She spoke. The next thing she knew was Tsunade was hugging her again.

"That could be a problem." Orochimaru muttered as he wrote it down on the clip board. 41026 sighed; there was no point in not talking.

"Why?" She asked. Orochimaru dropped his pen while Tsunade looked over to him with an unsure facial expression. Instead of telling her why, she gave 41026 a mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" 41026 shouted as she looked at herself. The first thing she noticed was her eyes, they were no longer emerald green one eye had a black iris with a pupil and the other was reversed, her hair had highlights in it now, her canine teeth were longer, and her skin was paler.

"What happened to me?! What did you guys do? Who are you people?" 41026 shouted.

"We, my dear, are scientists." A new voice said. All head turned towards the source of the voice.

"Hello, I am Uchiha Itachi and I run this place." He smiled as he walked over to Sakura, grabbed her hand and kissed it. Tsunade glared at him and scooted closer to the test subject.

"Hello Itachi, what brings you here?" She hissed. Itachi just glared at her with a superior look.

"Like I just said, I own this place, besides I hadn't heard anything from you guys today, I decided to check in." He said in a dazzling voice that made 41026 look down. Itachi got her chin in his hand and made her look up.

"You're very beautiful. It's a shame." He continued and smirked.  
"I must be off." And with that he was gone.

Test Subject 41026 brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around the, place her head on top of them and silently cried. She was not the person she used to know. 


	4. Coma

Test Subject Number 41026

**Test Subject Number 41026**

**Summary: She was left on the side to die until they found her. They cared for her in the past four days and hoped to continue to care for her until he came and ruined it for her hoping to crush her hopes and take rage out on the world with him. A bad lab accident left her in a coma for 3 years. She woke up in care of the doctors who've apologized and a certain person who looks VERY similar to the ass that did this to her.**

**--**

_**Chapter 4: Coma**_

**--**

_Test Subject 41026 brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around the, place her head on top of them and silently cried. She was not the person she used to know. _

--

"41026! Come and eat!" Jiraya yelled as he came into the total black room with a tray in his hands. It had been about a week since 41026 became a vampire and she had gotten used to everything. They trained her how to be a proper vampire and everything.

Out of the dark 41026 came and was infront of Jiraya with her teeth bared, hissing. Jiraya just chuckled when she reached for the glass full of blood. They taught her to like blood, but they had to give it to her in a cup because none of them knew how to hunt because none of them were vampires.

"Not-uh-uh little vampire. You have to take vitamins." Jiraya chuckled as he handed her the cup of vitamins. The test subject just hissed and took them, she wasn't too happy about vitimans.

--

_Slam_

"You've grown attached to her!" Itachi roared when Jiraya came back into the room. It was true the three scientists had grown attached to the test subject.

"Bu-"

"No buts!" Itachi hissed as he slammed the door shut. Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraya looked down and decided to call it a day and they all headed towards their rooms inside of the lab.

--

"How dare they." Itachi growled as he came into the main lab in the middle of the night. He checked the security cameras and saw no one was awake, not even the sole vampire. Itachi just chuckled as he started to mix substances together. When he was satisfied that what he made would do something to 41026, he put it in her meal for the next day.

Itachi however was not satisfied with everything else. He wanted to get revenge on the city for shunning him, many MANY years ago. He smirked as he remembered something he still had. It was the stuff he used on the very first test subject.

Itachi quickly darted to a cabinet that was locked. Only he had the key. When he opened the cabinet, he grabbed five fair sized bottles. It was venom, vampire venom.

Itachi got home in the morning. He dumped all the bottles in the city's main water supply. He knew not everyone would become vampires because the truth is that the whole city had a drop of vampire blood in them. It would affect everyone differently. Did he care? No. No he did not.

--

"41026?" Tsunade asked when she came back in from giving the subject her meal. When Tsunade got no reply, she turned on the light. What she saw horrorfied her. It was Test Subject 41026 on the floor, eyes wide open, blood dripping down her chin, with the glass of blood on the floor.

"AHHH!!" Tsunade screamed. She ran to the door and ran into Orochimaru who had came running in when he heard her scream.

"What is it Tsunade?" He asked as he hugged the hysterical woman.

"S-Sakura…she's. She's…DEAD!" Tsunade cried out hysterically. Orochimaru looked at 41026 and shook his head.

"Itachi." He muttered. Jiraya came in and pieced together the information and shook his head. He picked Sakura up and brought her into the room next door, a mini hospital room. Jiraya hooked everything up to her and then walked out full of sorrow.

"She's in a coma. We can't use the city's main water supply anymore. Luckily we have enough bottled water and out own filtration system to save us." He sighed.

--

"Who's thirsty?" A blonde girl named Ino asked as she grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and went to the tap to get water.

"Don't drink the tap water." A raven haired boy hissed as he stayed in the shadows.

"My _brother_," He spat, "Poisoned it. We have to get to the lab."

"Teme how do you-" Naruto started out saying, but stopped when he noticed the red eyes. Hinata, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Sasuke all went into a special room and took a secret passage way to the lab.

--

**B/N: Yeah…the last part sucked. I think this chapter itself sucked...oh well. I'm trying to move this story along so I did it quickly so of course it's gonna suck!**


	5. News!

**A/N:**

**Oh wow….hmm, I haven't been here in quite sometime.**

**Good News!**

**I decided to start writing again :D**

**Bad news!  
**

**I don't have a specific date! :D**

**It won't be this week because Friday is Warped Tour and stuff…**

**So **_**hopefully**_** next week?**

**I'll update ALL my stories.**

**Even Start The Sequel to the Devil's Daughter…. I don't have a title for it yet.**

**  
So, keep an eye out for me!**

**-**

**Bella**


End file.
